


Limited Omnipotence

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan overheard Danny and Stiles in the "I like to cuddle" locker scene. (Inspired by a post on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Omnipotence

"Eth, can I ask you something?" Danny asks as he reaches his spoon into their tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Ethan's mid swallow, but he nods and grabs the remote, lowering the volume.

"'Course. What's up, babe?" Ethan tilts his head to the side, a habit Danny's noticed Ethan does when he's curious.

"It's about Stiles actually," Danny starts, and, immediately, Ethan tenses. His entire body stills as he waits for Danny to continue. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Ethan's mouth opens and closes, and he clears his throat before answering. "I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Obvious? I can't imagine why? He's not a bad kid, you know. He's actually really sweet. Bit of an idiot, but his heart's in the right place." Apparently, it's the wrong thing to say because Ethan pulls back and grinds his teeth.

"If you like him so much, why don't you go out with him, then?" Ethan stabs his spoon down in to the ice cream. The question's so ridiculous that Danny bursts out laughing. He doubles over, his hand covering his mouth, and tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"It's not funny!" Ethan growls. He stands up and starts leaving the room. "If you're going to be an ass about it --"

"Why would I ever go out with Stiles?"

That stops Ethan, and he turns around. It takes another moment for Danny's laughter to calm down, and he wipes his eyes and grins. Ethan looks confused, and he glances around the room.

"You hate Stiles because you thought I liked him?" Danny asks. Ethan shifts uncomfortably.

"You offered to fuck him! What was I supposed to think?"

"What? When did I ever offer that?" Danny asks. He's doing his best not to start laughing again, but it's so hard to keep it in when Ethan won't stop pouting at him and looking at him with wide, skeptical eyes.

"When Stiles said he wanted to lose his virginity. At your lockers... Before we started dating."

It takes a while for it to all piece together in his head, but, once it does, Danny bites his lip, feeling the laughter bubble up in him again.

"Now would be a good time to explain," Ethan adds.

"Oh my God. I was joking. Completely."

"You said you wanted to cuddle."

"Ethan..."

"Okay, fine. But he definitely likes you! He was upset when you said no. He would have taken you up on your offer," Ethan says defensively. He crosses his arms, glances down, and huffs. Danny pulls himself up from his chair and walks towards Ethan, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Stiles likes Lydia. He's liked her since third grade. He's been pretty obvious about it too. Not really good at being inconspicuous in general..."

"So, Stiles doesn't want to date you?" Ethan asks.

"I'd be really surprised if he did."

"And you don't want to fuck him?"

"I only ant to fuck one person and it's definitely not Stiles." Danny smirks, and Ethan relaxes, falling into his touch. He presses a kiss to Danny's lips and pulls back, Danny's lower lip between his teeth.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"You're an ass. You know perfectly well it's you," Danny replies. One hand reaches up to Ethan's hair, and he tugs at it.

"Prove it."


End file.
